The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to protocol agnostic switching.
Communication networks transmit data from a source to a destination via a communication network. Some communication networks implement multiple “overlay” networks to manage circuit-switched communication and packet-switched communication. Overlay networks increase transmission overhead and network operating costs.